Are, anata wa
by fukinyan
Summary: Kurapika bertemu lagi dengan Kuroro, temannya saat SMP dulu. Killua merasa cemburu melihatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Silakan dibaca XD
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Are? Anata wa…

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKuroro

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

Chapter 1

WARNING! Newbie! OOC, typos, cerita nggak nyambung

Kali ini fuki membuat fic FemKurapikaXKuroro nih XD masih banyak banget kekurangannya orz

Maa, tak usah lama-lama lagi, mari dibaca dan direview fic fuki yang baru ^^ douzo~

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas sangat ramai, tentu saja karena ini adalah jam istirahat. Seorang pemuda bersurai silver masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan menghampiri bangku seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang. Si gadis yang awalnya melihat pemuda itu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memainkan handphone nya.

Pemuda bersurai silver itu berkata lembut, "Nee Pika-chan, nanti setelah jam istirahat aku, Leorio, Gon, dan Senritsu akan izin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Karena akan check sound dan latihan lagi.. Apa ka.." "Terserah kau saja, Killu."Si gadis pirang itu memotong perkataan pemuda itu. Alis si pemuda sedikit bertaut, "Baiklah… Sampai nanti, Pika-chan.." Ia mengelus lembut surai pirang si gadis dan segera berlalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?" Tanya Ponzu, teman yang duduk di depan Kurapika. Kurapika tak menjawab, ia terus fokus pada layar handphone nya yang sebenarnya daritadi ia hanya menggeser-geser menu aplikasi. Alis matanya bertaut, iris sapphirenya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata agar tak tumpah disaat yang tidak tepat. Melihat itu, Ponzu tak bertanya lagi dan memilih diam.

Jam istirahat usai, Senritsu, teman sebangku Kurapika mengemasi barangnya dan mengelus surai pirang sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, "Sampai nanti, Pika-chan.." Kurapika hanya menangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kemudian Senritsu meminta izin pada guru dan segera berlalu.

Kurapika tak kuat untuk menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk, "Ponzu, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke UKS?" "Ah, baiklah." Tanpa banyak Tanya, Ponzu langsung membimbing Kurapika dan memintakan izin pada guru untuk mengantarkannya ke UKS.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Nee Kurapika, apa kau mau menjadi vokalis band-ku? Kau dan Senritsu! Pasti akan bagus sekali!" Tanya Leorio menggebu-gebu pada Kurapika dan Senritsu. Kurapika dengan cepat menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."_

"_Eh? Kenapa? Tak apa, debut nanti hanya akustik. Dan pasti akan latihan bersama-sa…" Belum selesai Leorio menjelaskan, Kurapika menjawab dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya, "Aku tidak mau!" Leorio masih sedikit membujuk. Killua langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan Leorio, "Lalu, apa kau sudah merekrut bassist?" _

_Dengan mudahnya, perhatian Leorio teralihkan, "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa kenalanku. Semoga saja salah satu dari mereka bisa bergabung." "Sou ka.." Killua menanggapi dengan singkat. Iris sapphirenya terus memperhatikan gadis pirang itu yang terus menunduk._

"_Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Pika-chan, ayo kuantar kembali ke kelas." Killua meraih tangan mungil Kurapika. Kurapika tak menolak, ia menurut dan berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Killua dan Senritsu. Kurapika terus menunduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Killua tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran gadis Kuruta itu. Namun Killua lebih memilih diam dan menunggu Kurapika untuk bercerita padanya._

_Sesampainya di kelas, Kurapika menceritakan alasan mengapa ia menolak ajakan Leorio pada Senritsu, "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian di tengah perjalanan nanti. Orangtuaku pasti tak memperbolehkanku untuk bergabung. Mereka pasti bersikeras mengatakan jika aku tak pantas untuk terjun di dunia musik." Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kurapika menceritakan semuanya pada Senritsu. Senritsu tak bisa berkata banyak, ia hanya diam dan akhirnya memeluk sahabatnya itu karena Kurapika sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Saat di UKS, Kurapika mulai menangis. Ia iri dengan semuanya. Iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa dengan bebas melakukan hobi atau mengasah bakatnya. Memang, Kurapika tahu jika dirinya mungkin memang memiliki darah seni. Namun bukan dalam seni musik, tetapi seni rupa. Sedari kecil Kurapika telah berhasil memenangkan berbagai lomba dengan tema seni rupa. Ia ingin mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia seni musik. Namun orangtua nya tak mengizinkan. Mereka berpendapat jika Kurapika hanya memiliki darah seni rupa, bukan seni musik.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring, membuat Kurapika terbangun. Rupanya ia tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Tak lama, Ponzu datang ke UKS dengan membawakan tas Kurapika.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat Kurapika, aku ingin menonton band mereka debut hari ini!" Kata Ponzu dengan bersemangat. Kurapika tersenyum, "Bersabarlah, taksi nya belum datang, Ponzu. Semoga saja tidak macet sehingga kita bisa sampai tepat waktu."

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, dan ini sedikit melegakan hati Kurapika. Ia tak ingin melihat debut band teman-temannya. Ia takut jika menangis lagi nantinya. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan pada jam setengah 5. Sedangkan band teman-temannya telah tampil di jam 4 tadi. Kurapika tersenyum tipis menandakan kelegaan.

_ "Baiklah, aku tidak boleh marah atau menangis lagi disini!"_ Kurapika berkata dalam hatinya dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di tempat duduk penonton di barisan paling depan. Tak seperti yang dibayangkan, ternyata acara ini tak terlalu ramai. Kurapika mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan teman-temannya lagi. Ia pun sudah tak marah dengan Killua. Mereka bersenda gurau bersama.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat menghampiri mereka. Rupanya ia pernah bertemu dengan Leorio disuatu acara. Namun belum pernah berkenalan dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku Shalnark!" Ucapnya riang dengan senyum lebar pada Kurapika dan yang lain. Setelah berkenalan dengan baik, mereka terlibat dengan gurauan lebih dalam. Dengan tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda menghampiri Shalnark. Ia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Shalnark. Kurapika sedikit tertarik pada pemuda itu. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Atau mungkin ini hanya _de javu_?

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap iris sapphire Kurapika dalam-dalam dengan iris onyxnya. Kurapika memandang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan heran, _ "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?_" Pikir Kurapika.

"Kurapika?" Pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya dengan nada bertanya.

"E-eh?" Kurapika terkejut, darimana pemuda itu tahu namanya? Apakah mereka memang mengenal satu sama lain?

"Kau Kurapika, kan? Kau mengenaliku?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi.  
Kurapika mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menandakan kebingungan "Eh..?" Namun Kurapika yakin jika ia mengenal pemuda itu, namun ia tak ingat namanya dengan baik, "Etto… Ano…"

"Kuroro desu!" Jawab pemuda itu. Kurapika langsung mengingatnya, "Ah! Benar! Kau Kuroro! Temanku di SMP dulu!"

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, raut wajah Killua sedikit berubah. Cemburu mungkin? Haha, dasar laki-laki.

Lalu tanpa diduga, mereka semua terlibat dalam perbincangan yang dalam. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua saling bertukar email. Mungkin hanya untuk sekedar bertukar kabar atau mungkin sedikit jalan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan seseorang diantara mereka.

Killua terlihat sedikit berbeda, Kurapika menyadarinya. Namun Kurapika tak bertanya sama sekali karena melihat pemilik surai silver itu tengah asyik dengan handphone nya. Yah, mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan Alluka. Lagi. Pikir Kurapika.

Apa? Lalu? Siapa Alluka? Ya, Alluka adalah adik perempuan Killua. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika mereka menjalin hubungan cinta yang lebih dari sekedar cinta saudara. Tentu hal itu akan terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi bagi mereka yang telah mengetahui faktanya, tak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkannya. Sebenarnya Alluka adalah adik tiri Killua. Ya, adik tiri. Tak ada hubungan darah. Maka dari itu mereka berdua berani untuk menjalani cinta yang rumit ini.

Sedangkan bagaimana dengan Kurapika?

Ya, dulu hanya Kurapika yang tahu mengenai hal itu. Killua selalu bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Alluka. Kurapika pun telah menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hingga tanpa sadar sebenarnya Kurapika telah jatuh cinta pada pangeran Zoldyck itu.

[FLASHBACK]

_"Kurapika! Aku telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Alluka! Dan dia menerimaku! Ini hebat! Aku tak mengira hal ini bisa terjadi!" Seru Killua pada Kurapika dengan raut wajah gembira. Kurapika tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menggoda, "Selamat kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, kau berhutang padaku, Tuan Zoldyck. Berterima kasihlah padaku yang telah membantumu selama ini." Sembari Kurapika meminum susu cokelatnya._

_ "Tentu saja! Kau adalah yang terbaik! Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk berterima kasih padamu!" Bahkan kali ini si pemuda sipit itu berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas kursi taman layaknya anak kecil yang senang setelah mendapat mainan baru._

_ Kurapika menoleh pada Killua, "Apapun?"_

_ "Apapun!" Kini Killua duduk dan memandang lurus Kurapika dengan serius._

_ Kurapika menghindari tatapan iris sapphire itu. Takut semakin terpesona oleh keindahan dan kejernihannya._

_ "Aku…sayang padamu, Killua. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Kurapika memandang langit biru yang cerah. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Iris sapphire Killua membulat sempurna. Killua terkejut, belum sempat Killua mengatakan sesuatu, Kurapika melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat jujur padamu dari awal. Aku sayang padamu. Melebihi sebagai sahabat. Aku sayang padamu, Killua. Karena itu aku membantumu dan ingin melihat dirimu bahagia.. Walau tanpa diriku."_

_ Killua membeku. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyayanginya. Dan orang itu rela mendengarkan semua ocehannya tentang perasaannya kepada adik tirinya itu. Walaupun itu membuat hati gadis dihadapannya sekarang hancur berkeping-keping._

_ "Bodoh!" Umpat Kurapika dalam hati. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku mengatakannya sekarang. Dasar bodoh!" Setetes air menetes dari pelupuk matanya, "Maaf Killua. Lupakan saja. Itu tak penting. Sekarang kau telah bahagia bersama Alluka!" Kurapika tersenyum miris. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk tak menumpahkan segalanya disini._

_ "Kurapika…maaf." Ucap Killua lirih. Kurapika terkejut, "Eh? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku-" Ucapan Kurapika terpotong karena Pangeran Zoldyck itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil si gadis Kuruta yang ada di hadapannya._

_ Kurapika memberontak, ia tak ingin jatuh lebih dalam. Ya, ini salah. "Lepaskan, Killua…" Kurapika berusaha melepaskan pelukan Killua. Killua tak melepaskannya, malah semakin erat memeluk Kurapika, "Maaf Kurapika… Aku tahu aku bodoh… Aku tak menyadarinya, aku tak 'melihatmu'." Kurapika terkejut, air matanya menetes semakin deras, membuat gakuran Killua sedikit basah._

_ "Mulai sekarang, aku juga milikmu, Kurapika. Tak perlu risaukan hal lain. Aku milikmu juga sekarang." Ucap Killua. "Aku memang bodoh tak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku bukan laki-laki yang baik, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu tersenyum."_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Ya, kini Killua dan Kurapika menjalin hubungan terlarang mungkin? Ya apapun itu, Kurapika menyayangi Killua. Killua selalu ada untuknya, dan ia juga selalu ada untuk Killua. Walaupun mungkin Kurapika merasa jika dirinya diterima hanya karena Killua ingin berterima kasih atau bahkan karena Killua kasihan pada Kurapika. Kurapika tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia cukup senang karena akhirnya Killua mau 'melihat' dirinya.

.

.

**To be continue~**

Aaaarrrghhhhh ini apaaaaaaaaaaaa orz maafkan fuki, ini chapter pertama yang sangat tidak jelas orz

Jadi kalau masih ada yang bingung, mari fuki jelaskan =w=)/

Disini, Killua menjalin hubungan dengan Alluka (pacaran :3)

Tapi Killua juga menerima Kurapika dan menjadikan Kurapika miliknya secara diam-diam :3 /pacaran juga itu/ /itu selengkong namanya/ /apa sih/ /oke ini ga jelas/

Aiisshhh maafkan fukiiiiiiiii ,, *sujud sujud*  
fuki membuat image Killua tercoreng orz *brb elus2 killua /heh/*

Maa, mohon review nya senpai-tachi )/  
Arigatou gozaimashita~~~~~~~~~~ w *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Are? Anata wa…

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKuroro

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Chapter 2

WARNING! Newbie! OOC parah! typos, cerita nggak nyambung orz

.

.

.

"**Hai, Kurapika. Apa kabar?" - Kuroro**

Deretan huruf itu tertera di layar handphone Kurapika. Kurapika mengernyit, "Email dari Kuroro?" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kurapika langsung membalas email Kuroro. Lalu ia menaruh handphonenya di sebelah bantalnya. Kurapika menghela nafas berat dan memeluk gulingnya, "Hari ini Killua sedang kencan dengan Alluka." Lirihnya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Ia menghela napas berat, "Ah sudahlah. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa." Kurapika berusaha menghibur dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, "Terbiasa untuk diambil saat dibutuhkan…" Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

_Drrt… Drrt…_

Layar handphone Kurapika menyala. Kurapika mengambil handphone nya dengan tangan kirinya, di layarnya muncul sebuah gambar amplop tertutup. Ia tak banyak berharap jika Killua akan mengiriminya email saat kencan dengan Alluka.

"**Apa aku menganggumu?" - Kuroro**

Kurapika tersenyum, _"Sepertinya ada yang 'sedang berusaha', eh?" _ Pikirnya. Tertawa dalam hati. Oh, ayolah memang Kurapika tidak terlalu mengenal Kuroro dulu. Tapi apa secepat ini teman lamanya itu menghubunginya melalui email padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.[Kuroro's POV]

"**Tidak. Ada apa? – Kurapika"**

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat sebaris tulisan di layar handphoneku, _"Singkat, padat, dan jelas, huh? Dasar perempuan."_ Aku segera membalas pesan singkat itu agar si penerima tak menunggu lama.

Kuletakkan handphone itu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Lalu kembali berbaring dan menerawang. Kau tidak berubah, Kurapika. Ah tidak! Kau berubah banyak. Kau semakin cantik di mataku. Semakin memesona. Semakin banyak orang yang memuji kecantikanmu.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan tersenyum manis kepada semua orang yang ada di hadapannya._

_ Onyx Kuroro menatap lurus seseorang yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya dan tersenyum kepadanya, tidak, kepada dia dan teman-temannya yang ada disitu._

_ Kuroro bersumpah akan merekam dalam memori otaknya dengan baik apa saja yang dikatakan gadis itu selama pertemuan club yang dijadwalkan akan berlangsung satu kali setiap minggunya. Bagaimana cara gadis itu berjalan, berbicara, tertawa, tersenyum, atau bahkan marah karena digoda oleh temannya._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

.

.

[Normal POV]

Kuroro masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis Kuruta itu. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa lupa adalah bagaimana cara gadis itu menyebutkan namanya dulu dan sekarang. Sedikit berbeda, mungkin beberapa tahun tak bertemu membuat gadis itu sedikit sulit melafalkan namanya? Haha.

Sudah 3 atau 4 tahun tak bertemu, dan akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi di tempat yang tak terduga sama sekali. Kuroro tersenyum tipis melihat balasan email dari gadis pirang itu yang terkesan cuek dan dingin.

"**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tidak sopan jika hanya mengobrol lewat email. Kutunggu kau di depan SMP kita dulu hari Minggu jam 2 siang. – Kuroro"**

.

.

.

_"Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja membuat janji denganku."_ Pikir Kurapika saat membaca email yang baru saja diterimanya dari teman lamanya itu. Kurapika menghela napas. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tugas-tugasnya di kelas 3 SMA ini (sedikit) membuatnya tertekan. Gadis pirang itu mengirim email balasan persetujuan. Menunggu beberapa saat, tak ada balasan email lagi dan itu mengakhiri percakapan via email mereka malam ini.

_"Apa aku harus mengatakan ini pada Killua?" _Kurapika tiba-tiba teringat Pangeran Zoldyck itu. Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Kurapika menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Menyembunyikan iris sapphirenya yang bisa membuat banyak orang jatuh ke dalam kejernihannya.

"Biar saja. Lagipula Killua mungkin tidak akan peduli sepenuhnya padaku," Gumam Kurapika getir. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima Pangeran Zoldyck itu masuk semakin dalam ke dalam kehidupannya. Yah, seberapapun ia menyesalinya, sebenarnya Kurapika juga menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Pangeran Zoldyck itu. Sangat dingin di luar, namun siapa sangka Pangeran Zoldyck itu mempunyai sisi yang hangat kepada orang-orang tertentu? Kurapika tersenyum, _"Hm, ternyata aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, Killua…"_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil dengan surai pirang pendek yang tertiup angin tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok. Kilauan antingnya yang terlihat dari helaian pirangnya terlihat menyilaukan dari kejauhan. Sesekali ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari arloji berwarna biru muda. Dengan atasan navy lengan panjang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna putih sebatas lutut terlihat manis dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Kemana dia? Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit!" Gadis itu menghela napas. Alisnya bertaut menandakan ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. _"Awas saja nanti jika dia datang. Akan kumarahi habis-habisan!"_ Pikir Kurapika disusul dengan perempatan merah di dahi gadis itu. Sepertinya Kurapika benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kurapika, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Terdengar suara maskulin yang dikenalnya, Kurapika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kemeja hitam dam celana panjang hitam terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Kurapika mendengus, "Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu daritadi!" Perempatan merah kembali muncul di pelipis gadis Kuruta itu. Alisnya masih bertaut, pipinya merah menahan marah. Tanpa diduga, Kuroro malah tertawa melihat Kurapika.

Kurapika berkedip beberapa kali. "A-apanya yang lucu?" Bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya Kuroro (sedikit) tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika membuat _mood_ Kurapika jelek. "Gomen ne. Tadi ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Maaf tidak segera mengabarimu," Jawab Kuroro tenang. "Nah, karena kau sudah menunggu lama, mari kita segera pergi." Kuroro berbalik dan diikuti Kurapika yang masih dengan setengah hati mengikuti Kuroro berjalan. Gadis Kuruta itu bersumpah, jika Kuroro membuat _mood_-nya jelek lagi, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi teman lamanya itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah café di tengah kota Yorkshin. Di atas meja, di hadapan masing-masing tersaji makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya. Gadis Kuruta itu menatap cheese cake yang ada di hadapannya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Makan saja," Ujar pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Tanpa buang waktu, gadis itu langsung menyantap 'target'nya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia telah 'selesai' dengan cheese cake nya. Kuroro tak melepaskan pandangannya dari setiap inchi gerakan makhluk mungil yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Seakan tak akan membiarkannya pergi menjauh darinya.

"Jadi," Kuroro berkata dengan nada tenang dan menatap lurus pada iris sapphire Kurapika yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa? Katakan saja," Ujar Kurapika sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan tissue untuk menghilangkan bekas cream dari cake yang baru saja disantapnya. Ia beralih meminum jus melonnya. Penasaran Kuroro tak segera menjawab, Kurapika menatap Kuroro.

Kuroro terlihat sedikit gelisah. Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?" Kurapika mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Kurapika menegakkan duduknya, membalas tatapan dari Kuroro.

"Aku suka padamu, Kurapika,"

Iris sapphire Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ucapan Kuroro terngiang di telinganya. Tertegun. Ia tak menjawab ataupun mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kurapika mencoba mencari unsur kejahilan Kuroro. Mungkin saja pemuda serba hitam itu tengah menggodanya. Tetapi iris onyx Kuroro tak memancarkan adanya kebohongan. Masih tetap menatap lurus ke dalam sapphire Kurapika.

Kurapika menunduk, "Aku tak pantas untukmu, Kuroro."

Sebelah alis Kuroro terangkat, "Tentu saja kau pantas. Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" Kurapika semakin menunduk. Poni panjangnya menutupi wajahnya, "Tapi ada fakta yang tidak kau ketahui. Dan aku tahu benar apa yang aku katakan. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu, Kuroro." Kurapika mengulang kalimatnya. Nadanya terdengar bergetar.

"Ya sudah. Apapun itu, paling tidak aku telah mengatakannya padamu," Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang ada di sebelah mereka. Perkataan Kuroro membuat Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan isi hatinya.

"Gomen ne," Ucap Kurapika. "Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa…"

Ya, Kurapika tidak bisa menerima Kuroro. Ia tak bisa melupakan Killua begitu saja dengan melarikan diri ke pelukan laki-laki lain dengan mudahnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati orang lain lagi.

Ya, lagi.

Selama ini, Kurapika telah menyakiti orang yang menyayanginya karena kebodohannya. Merasa bosan dengan mereka, dan dia lari ke pelukan orang lain yang 'mengaku' selalu ada untuknya. Namun nyatanya ia tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan orang itu saat ia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya terdahulu. Dan ia benar-benar melepaskan seseorang yang tulus menyayanginya saat itu. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Sedangkan sekarang, ia menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan Killua dan Alluka. Itu bukan hal baik. Sebagai seorang yang terpelajar tentu Kurapika paham betul akan hal itu. Tetapi, hatinya tak sanggup untuk menolak uluran tangan Killua. Kurapika tahu jika ia tetap berada di posisinya sekarang, lambat laun ia pasti akan semakin sakit. Semakin terbelenggu dalam cintanya yang salah. Tak seharusnya ia berada dalam posisinya sekarang.

Apa mungkin ini jalan yang dibukakan oleh Tuhan untuknya? Untuk lepas dari belenggu itu? Lepas dari kesendirian dan siksaan batin? Apa perlu ia menerima uluran tangan dari Kuroro? Kurapika tak bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia butuh waktu. Tapi apa pantas baginya untuk membuat Kuroro menunggu? Apa ia yakin penantian Kuroro tak akan sia-sia hanya karena ia tak berani melangkah maju?

"Tak apa, Kurapika," Suara baritone itu membuat Kurapika kembali dari lamunannya. "Aku tak memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika. Kali ini dengan pandangan yang lembut disertai senyuman tipis dari pemuda itu. Kurapika ingin menangis, tetapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. "Gomen ne, Kuroro. Maafkan aku. Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa." Kurapika mengulanginya lagi. Tak ingin membeberkan semuanya pada pemuda itu. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Kuroro untuk 'menunggunya' sebentar lagi.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan memakanmu hanya karena kau tidak menerimaku," Nada jahil Kuroro kembali terdengar. Hal itu sedikit membuat hatinya lega. Ia menatap Kuroro dan tersenyum, "Sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menggigitmu jika kau membuat _mood_-ku jelek lagi."

Kuroro mengangkat tangannya, seakan menandakan jika ia menyerah, "Tenang saja, Tuan Putri. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku berjanji akan terus membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia bagaimanapun caranya."

"Jangan banyak berjanji jika kau tidak sanggup menepatinya, Tuan." Ucap Kurapika sarkastik. Kuroro meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin, "Jangan khawatir. Pria selalu memegang kata-katanya walau harus mati sekalipun. Aku tak akan mengingkarinya."

**To be continue**

Huwaaahhh akhirnya chap 2 selesai :3 padahal rencananya sih Cuma twoshoot aja XD tapi ternyata molor juga ._.  
Gomen ne, minna-san

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang amat sangat ga jelas ini XDa

Tefu Choi :

Terima kasih sudah bersedia review di fic ini fuki sangat senang dan terharu ada yang mereview :""") wah bagus deh kalo Killua dapet feelnya X'D iya tuh Kuroro lagi berusaha deketin Kurapika tuh XD semoga aja sih endingnya dapet ya :"( takut banget ntar kalo endingnya ternyata ngegantung ga jelas :"(

Nah, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya, bakal sedikit molor X'D dikarenakan fuki sudah mulai melakukan rutinitas baru hehehe XD tapi sebisa mungkin pasti fuki update kok QwQ)9 mohon dukungannya, minna-san~

Arigatou gozaimashita~~~~~~~~~~ w *bow*


End file.
